<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Did You Return. by sillychurl (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050026">Why Did You Return.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sillychurl'>sillychurl (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales From Business Bay [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, Business Bay, Or does he, SMPEarth - Freeform, big brother deo yeaaaah, no happy ending, non-canon compliant, personal reflection on what couldve happened maybe, shut up this hurts me, tommy also fucking died, wisp fucking dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sillychurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And even as Deo brought the feared Midas sword to hiss neck, he couldn't find himself to feel any fear. The only emotion he could feel was raw regret, and acceptance. He knew he would relinquish his life to a God-slayer, a renowned fearless being, who would stop at nothing to protect those who he considered family. He would lose his life to TimeDeo, once a brother, now an enemy, and Wisp could not bring himself to feel any fear, only the relief that it was someone he still deeply cared for taking the anger out on him in a way he deemed justified, and there was no fear. Only the cold accepting that this was the end.  </p><p>...</p><p>Wisp wouldn't respawn again, would he? After all, he took something precious from Deo, something irreplaceable. He took Deo's sunshine. Tommyinnit.</p><p>//</p><p>AKA D gets sad over wisps betrayal again and decided to go off with deo (maybe) killing wisp bc he murdered tommy LOL!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Time Deo &amp; Kit | Wispexe ( Video Blogging RPF )</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales From Business Bay [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Did You Return.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Man, I had so much fun writing this ^o^</p><p>I hope you all enjoy, and find out if mr wispexe really does die!</p><p>This story is part of an AU I'm designing called the Roman AU!</p><p>It's Business Bay-Centric, and involves ONLY SMPEarth! However, if I find it interesting, I'll branch into other SMPs and take a little dabble into my own storyline. :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could feel the blade pressed against his neck, it felt warm, like it was forged in the blood of enemies, like the very essence of God was part of the sword. And even as Deo brought the feared Midas sword to his neck, he couldn't find himself to feel any fear. The only emotion he could feel was raw regret, and acceptance. He knew he would relinquish his life to a God-slayer, a renowned fearless being, who would stop at nothing to protect those who he considered family. He would lose his life to TimeDeo, once a brother, now an enemy, and Wisp could not bring himself to feel any fear, only the relief that it was someone he still deeply cared for taking the anger out on him in a way he deemed justified, and there was no fear. Only the cold accepting that this was the end. There was no talking, only the movement of Wisp's own hand to cover the other's gently, a little nod coming from him.<br/><br/>However, a rather unusual wetness hit his hand, something he recognized as a tear. It was only now he realized that Deo was crying, attempting poorly at covering it behind his sunglasses. This caught him by surprise. Surely, there was no way the boy he knew as brave, confident, and never-fearing was hesitating with him? A traitor to his home? A gentle sigh escaped him as he opened his lips to speak softly, feeling a gentle sadness tug at his heart, and tears threaten to flow beneath his mask. <strong>"It's okay, Deo. I deserve it, you can kill me, I don't mind. I'm sorry, for hurting you." </strong>As if to sign off the sentiment, he lifted the hand that had formerly been on Deo's to remove his mask, let the pure emotion he felt drip away, let the boy he once saw as a brother feel any confide at all, that he could do this. Surely, he felt, the other could do this.</p><p>In the end, Wisp wouldn't respawn again, would he? After all, he took something precious from Deo, something irreplaceable. He took Deo's sunshine. Tommyinnit. It was a pitiful mistake as of now, as he remembered watching the broken look of pure pain engulf the powerful TimeDeo, and the shocked, yet painless, look of a dying Sunshine. It was a feat that had signed his own will for him, as the entity of pure genocide turned on him, and Wisp could all but hear the murmurs of <em>'Kill'</em> surrounding the brunet. ...It was only fair he pay his life for the bright blonde's, yeah? It was something he could confidently say he regretted. But even as the memory of removing the very person Business Bay orbited, he did not find himself dead. It was as if Deo was Mars, the planet named properly after the deity of war, and it was as if such deity was taking pity on him. <strong>"...I can't do it. Even after all the shit you have put us through, destroying our farms, ransacking our chests only to burn the items, and now, killing our orbital point, our sun, Tommy, I can't do it. I can't find it in my muscles to destroy you. No matter how much my heart cries for revenge."<br/><br/></strong>This was the moment the brunet knew he was being spared. As rare as the chance given, it was given to him for reasons he himself couldn't properly comprehend. Something beyond his very own knowledge. The other brunet sure was an enigma, a vast array of flurries he could never grasp in his own mind for even a millisecond. <b>"You are something else, Deo. I have ruined your precious home, your lives, and yet you choose to free me, let me off. Why is that? There is no guarantee that I will simply walk away, and leave you all alone. However, I suppose in your luck, that is the case. None of you will spot me nearby again, and on the wrongdoings here today, on an old brother-to-brother promise, you have my word that you will all be safe. Perhaps," </b>The boy pondered, taking a moment to reach up and grasp Deo's hand that was still clutching the blade that, rather painfully, still protruded slightly into his neck. <strong>"They should have called you Mars instead." </strong>He knew, that only Deo would understand the reference, to an old Roman deity. It was no secret to Business Bay that Wisp was plentiful in the knowledge of the subject, and on many occasion, would tell it to the others for fun. </p><p>And while he could wish this would be another one of those times, where he could list off all the similarities between the deity and his old friend, his hold was shaken off, and the Midas sword finally sheathed. <strong>"May that be your final words to me then, Wisp. If you keep true to your word, I won't hear from you again. I'm not going to sit here and patch you up, you deserved every bit of that. May the guilty conscious of what you've done here consume you, and not release it's hold. And..." </strong>Wisp glanced curiously up at Deo as the other began to walk away, a pause in the words as it felt Deo was choosing his words carefully. <strong>"Your word means nothing to me. You aren't one of my 'brothers'-" </strong>He could hear the subtle pain it must have taken the boy in sunglasses to speak those words. <strong>"anymore. Instead of your promise, may you hear me in saying that step foot in Business Bay or ever dare near Luke or Bit, you will find yourself removed from the presence on Earth. Forever," </strong>And, to the surprise, and somewhat delight of Wisp, he found himself somewhat comforted by the parting name that next left Deo's mouth. <strong>"Mercury." </strong>A simple nod at the Roman Deity of financial gain. What an easy comparison, the boy thought to himself. </p><p>He supposed, that with Deo's ever growing mercy as he exited, that perhaps he too, should leave. After all, the spot he found himself almost deceased in was rather close to the borders of Business Bay, and, although his word meant jack shit to the boy who left him, Wisp had every intention of keeping his word. He still considered the ranks of Business Bay his family. He had betrayed them once, and would not betray them again. After all... It was high time the war between the Antarctic Empire and Business Bay has a shift in power, hmm?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOOO wisp redemption arc pog???</p><p>man, did i wish smpearth went a bit differently.<br/>well, with this new series im starting called 'tales from business bay' , youll get a peek into what i wish went down!!</p><p>also, in my adaptation of smpearth, characters get 5 lives (due to the mass amount of times people fuckin die in smpearth). </p><p>WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED :]]<br/>this was my first time writing wisp and i hope i did him a bit of justice ^-^</p><p>reminder before you comment my pronouns are they/them !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>